


A Kiss is a Kiss is a Kiss

by Brave_Soul_And_Heart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humour, I hope, M/M, One Shot, here for the lols, mature themes but no smut, short shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave_Soul_And_Heart/pseuds/Brave_Soul_And_Heart
Summary: Yuuri let's Makkachin like his face, and Victor is disgusted.





	A Kiss is a Kiss is a Kiss

Victor was in the kitchen, making their new found favourite salad (salmon, fennel, and potato salad with sour-cream, discovered at a near-by restaurant that has steadily become their favourite place to dine), singing softly to himself while Yuuri was with Makkachin over in the living area, rolling a ball for the goofy old pup to try and claw at. Whenever the pooch got the ball, Yuuri would shower him in praise and love, and let him lick his face. Like, all over his face. Yuuri didn’t let the dog lick into his mouth (that was Victor’s domain), but damn if Victor didn’t want to say something. It was disgusting. Dogs licked their own asses, other dog’s asses, other dogs poop even. The thought of those germs on his precious Yuuri’s face was highly discouraging and Victor made sure Yuuri washed before he would kiss him again.

They’d been living together in Victor’s apartment for three months now, the move to St Petersburg letting Yuuri be more himself than the respectful young man he was around his family. This included, but was not limited to: burping, farting, both loudly (he apologises though, and has enough dignity to be genuinely apologetic, but Victor didn’t once hear him to either in Hatsetsu), leaving dishes in the sink, not replacing the toilet roll, wearing Victor’s clothes because he leaves it to do washing till they both have nothing (Victor admits this isn’t a flaw but accepts that regular washing is an integral part of society), letting Makkachin lick his face, and not answering the home phone or door. That being said, Yuuri had many, many good habits that are helpful or cute, and Victor loved him for, and he even could forgive the misgivings, but something needed to be said about the dog licking. 

Having tried a few times to give Yuuri a hint – which he hadn’t taken – Victor was going to straight out say it. No more baby wipes purchases (not for face washing anyway, *wink*), no more “Yuuri, you have something on your face, better wash it off”, and no more dodging Yuuri’s kisses after receiving from Makkachin because every missed kiss was a bad thing for the entire universe.

Victor cleared his throat, and, trying to be as light hearted and non-repulsed as he could be, called over to Yuuri. “You know, _zolost_ , you don’t know where that tongue has been. Are you sure you want it licking your face?”

_Good job, Victor!_ Victor congratulated himself. After a few seconds and no response, Victor looked over to Yuuri, who was looking back at him with a deadpan stare and said:

“Victor, your tongue has been in my ass, don’t think you’re better than Makkachin”

And went back to playing with the dog.

Victor just died.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever fanfic work that I finished and published. I've been thinking of doing maybe a series of little one shots like this, humour filled, if there's interest and I can actually get round to writing.


End file.
